Wärme
by Colera
Summary: Rumtreiberzeit: Remus sehnt sich nach Wärme... nach Sirius' Wärme... RLSB


_Titel: Wärme_

_Disclaimer: Die Rumtreiber gehören zu meinem Bedauern auch Rowling, allerdings würd ich sie gern für mich behalten_

_Zusammenfassung: Rumtreiberzeit: Remus sehnt sich nach Wärme... nach Sirius' Wärme... RL/SB_

_Vorbemerkung: Ich hab davor ein Bild auf artisticalley gesehen, auf dem die beiden drauf waren, das war total faszinierend, da hatte man wirklich das Gefühl, dass sie zusammengehören... Jedenfalls, es hat mich nicht mehr losgelassen, bis ich diese FF geschrieben hab._

* * *

Remus atmete tief durch und öffnete die Augen wieder. Silbernes Mondlicht schien auf ihn, erhellte den Schlafsaal. Niemand war da, außer ihm. Ihm und dem Mond. Remus blickte zu ihm hinauf und betrachtete ihn eine Weile. Ruhig schwebte er über de Ländereien, wirkte so unschuldig, als würde er nicht Remus und so vielen anderen Werwölfen jeden Monat aufs Neue Leid bescheren. Es war ein zunehmender Mond, es war nur noch einige Tage bis Vollmond und Remus spürte das. Andererseits freute er sich auch ein wenig auf diese Nacht... Auf seine Freunde, die jedes mal aufs Neue ihren Rausschmiss und manchmal auch ihr Leben für ihn riskierten, um jede Vollmondnacht für ihn unvergesslich zu machen... und Sirius. Eine leichte Gänsehaut kroch über seinen Rücken.

James und Peter hatten an jenem Abend Nachsitzen gehabt. So waren Remus und Sirius allein zur Heulenden Hütte aufgebrochen. Auf dem Weg schon hatte eine merkwürdige Stimmung geherrscht, so schweigsam und nachdenklich, wie es Remus in Sirius Gegenwart nicht gewohnt gewesen war.

Und auch die Verwandlung war diese Nacht nicht wie die anderen gewesen. Es war ohne den Schmerz gewesen. Sirius hatte ihm den Schmerz genommen, hatte ihn im Arm gehalten, als der erste Lichtstrahl des Mondes sie getroffen hatte. Die Wärme von Sirius' Körper hatte jeglichen Schmerz, alle Angst verdrängt.

Wenn Remus die Augen schloss und lange genug vor sich hin sinnierte, konnte er manchmal noch Sirius' Berührung spüren. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie viel diese Sache für Sirius bedeutete, aber für Remus war es alles gewesen. Er wünschte sich, er könnte einmal mit ihm darüber sprechen, aber wo Sirius war, war meist auch James, was es unmöglich machte, vertraulich zu sprechen. Und doch erwischte sich Remus immer wieder dabei, wie er unauffällig gegen Sirius' Seite stieß, ihm einmal mehr auf die Schulter klopfte oder sich ein wenig näher als nötig neben ihn setzte. Er sehnte sich so sehr nach Sirius' Wärme, die er einmal gekostet hatte und von der er nicht mehr loskam.

Er hörte leise die Tür des Schlafsaales aufgehen. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, nachzusehen, wer es war, geschweige denn seine Position aufzugeben und ins Bett oder hinunter zu seinen Freunden zu gehen. Die anderen waren es gewohnt, ihn hin und wieder so gedankenversunken am Fenster stehen zu sehen, deswegen machte er sich ebenso wenig Gedanken über die anderen, die ihn so beobachten konnten.

Einen Augenblick war es still. Dann lauschte Remus einen Moment den leisen Schritten hinter sich, ohne den Blick von den in Silber getauchten Baumwipfeln abwenden zu können, bis er eine Hand auf seiner linken Schulter spürte. Eine sehr warme Hand.

"N' Abend, Sirius." Er brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen, um zu wissen, dass er Recht hatte.

"Wie geht's dir, Remus?"

Das war eine merkwürdige Frage. Normalerweise fragte Sirius so etwas nicht, und so wie er es sagte, klang es auch nicht wie die übliche Floskel, die Lily gerne anwandte. Es hörte sich wirklich aufrichtig an, so als ob er sich ein wenig um Remus sorgte.

"Es könnte schlimmer sein.", antwortete Remus ehrlich und legte seine Hand auf die von Sirius, die auf seiner Schulter lag.

"Was ist los?", fragte Sirius leise. Er verflocht seine Finger mit denen Remus' und dieser konnte an dem warmen Hauch in seinem Nacken spüren, dass Sirius noch ein wenig näher gekommen war.

Er wusste nicht genau, was er sagen sollte. Genaugenommen wusste er eigentlich auch nicht, was denn mit ihm los war. Er wusste nur, dass diese Hand auf seiner Schulter sich so wunderbar anfühlte wie nichts auf der Welt, besonders, als Sirius rechte sich auch noch auf seinem anderen Arm wieder fand und sanft, beruhigend darüber strich.

"Ich weiß nicht...", begann er langsam. Er drehte sich um, ohne die Hand loszulassen und blickte Sirius ins Gesicht. "Wärme. Ich sehne mich so nach ihr. Nach deiner Wärme.", flüsterte er. Langsam, liebevoll legte Sirius seine Arme um ihn, ohne ein Wort zu sprechen. Worte waren auch nicht nötig, das wusste Remus, als er das Gesicht des anderen so nah bei seinem fühlte, dass er seinen Atem auf seiner Haut spürte. Er drückte die Stirn gegen die von Sirius und genoss das sanfte Kribbeln, das durch seinen Körper strömte.


End file.
